odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikura
Ikura (いとくとら) is a popular odorite most known for her dancing to popular songs such as Saikyou Pare Parade and Hare Hare Yukai. The majority of her early videos have gained at least over 150,000 views. Later on, her dance for Happy Synthesizer became the second most popular dance for the song, having over 1.8 million views and is Ikura's most viewed video on NND, her most viewed video on YouTube is Melancholic on 3.6 million views with Minka Lee. In 2009, she became one of the founding members of DANCEROID and the leader of the group. She continued as a member of DANCEROID until the groups disbandment in July 2014, as the only remaining founding member. She is currently a member of Q'ulle, with other ex-members of DANCEROID. For more information on Ikura as a member of DANCEROID, please visit her article here on the DANCEROID wiki. Collaboration Units # Ex-member of DANCEROID # Member of Q'ulle List of Dances (2008.05.22) # "Yaranaika" (2008.06.02) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (2008.06.08) # "PrincessBride!" (2008.06.20) # "Do-Dai" (2008.06.28) # "Ii Aru Kanfu de, Rappu" (2008.07.15) # "Kiratsu☆Interstellar Flight" (2008.08.01) # "Nico Nico de Mita Ugoki Medore" (2008.08.07) # "Reset By Sleeping-Escape-Down!" (2008.11.30) # "HungUp" (2008.12.02) # "BeMYSELF" (2008.12.07) # "Chiruno no Pafekuto-san su Kyoshitsu" (2009.01.12) # "Mi w Na w Gi w Tsu w Te w Ki w Ta w" feat. Ikura, Kyokyo and Tyui (2009.02.02) # "Koisuru Poppippo" (2009.03.09) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2009.06.24) # "Strobe Nights" (2009.07.17) # "LOL -lots of laugh-" feat. DANCEROID (2010.02.06) # "FirstKiss!" feat. DANCEROID (2010.06.26) # "Danjo" (2010.09.23) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" feat. DANCEROID (2010.10.29) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2010.11.08) # "Upload The Passion" feat. DANCEROID (2011.04.03) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.04.05) # "Hello, Planet" (2011.06.25) # "HAKUMEI" feat. DANCEROID (2011.07.03) # "TwinklexTwinkle" feat. Ikura and Aikawa Kozue (2011.08.25) # "Danjo" feat. Ikura and Aikawa Kozue (2011.08.28) # "Poker Face" feat. DANCEROID (2011.09.11) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. DANCEROID and Ichinen Nicogumi (2011.09.26) # "galaxias!" (2011.12.14) # "galaxias!" feat. DANCEROID (2011.12.14) # "China Cyber@Wo Ai Ni" feat. DANCEROID (2011.12.17) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2011.12.23) # "Gu- Gu-" (2011.12.26) # "Melancholic" feat. Ikura and Uomin (2012.02.12) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" feat. Ikura and Tyui (2012.03.04) # "Girls Be Ambitious!" feat. DANCEROID (2012.03.06) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. DANCEROID (2012.05.25) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" feat. DANCEROID (2012.05.26) # "Melody Line" feat. Ikura, Asuka and Kyoka (2012.06.14) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night (DANCEROID audition)" (2012.10.15) # "Happy Happy Peace" (2013.01.04) # "BOY MEETS GIRL" feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.09) # "BOY MEETS GIRL (Ikura ver.)" feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.11) # "Gravity=Reality" feat. Ikura and Satsuki (2013.03.14) # "Crazy∞Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.03.17) # "EZ DO DANCE" feat. DANCEROID (2013.04.16) # "Girls" feat. Ikura, Manako and Satsuki (2013.04.19) # "ColorfulxMelody" feat. Ikura and Miyamoto Marie (2013.05.15) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Ikura and Yakko (2013.06.22) # "PUPPY LOVE!!" feat. Ikura and Miyamoto Marie (2013.08.04) # "Colorful World" (2013.08.28) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.14) # "Girl's Be Ambitious!" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.15) # "Dancing Day, Dancing Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.16) # "Super Nuko World" feat. DANCEROID (2014.02.22) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. DANCEROID (2014.05.31) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2014.06.10) # "Carry Me Off" feat. Q'ulle (2014.09.15) # "Blessing" feat. Ikura, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, ATY, SLH feat. that, Ogakuzu, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu, Tadanon, Chui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆In!, Nozaki bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Fogel, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Ikura, Maam and Yuzuki (2014.10.29) # "mic check one two (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.01) # "mic check one two (Dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.05) # "Because It's Warm ♪" feat. Q'ulle and Kumamushi (2015.02.09) # "Koizora Forecast" (2015.02.14) # "MONSTER (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.16) # "MONSTER (Danced it ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.20) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (2015.03.13) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. Ikura, Maam, Yuzuki, Yakko and Manako (2015.03.21) # "Karyuu Senki Dragon Slayer OP" (2015.04.10) # "After School Revolution" feat. Q'ulle (2015.04.24) # "HEARTBEAT (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.05.12) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.05.13) # "HEARTBEAT (Dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.05.21) # "ONI (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.04) # "Chain (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.11) # "UNREAL (Dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.08.19) # "Little Scarlet Bad Girl" feat. Ikura, Maam, Yuzuki, Yakko and Manako (2015.08.22) # "drop pop candy" (2015.08.25) # "39" (2015.08.28) # "Kuku no Uta" feat. Q'ulle (2015.09.09) # "Pumpkins Nightmare" feat. Ikura, Maam, Yuzuki, Yakko and Manako (2015.10.27) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.11.15) # "Achi Kochi" feat. Ikura and Yakko (2015.12.19) }} Sample Video Gallery File:B9ynrjpCMAMRGjF.jpg File:B9xxBuyCUAA3MnZ.jpg|Ikura and Yuzuki File:B-BZ1VcCYAAfkve.jpg B9Zi9yTCMAA0UW9.jpg|Q'ulle and Kumamushi File:B8kIxLICAAAFI0I.jpg|Q'ulle File:B9-Yd2ZCMAARmKK.jpg|Ikura, Manako and Maam File:10891011 424625647687932 438218381 n.jpg|Q'ulle File:B8mWM7cCEAEP83w.jpg|Q'ulle Trivia * She is 160cm tall Ikura's article on Nico Nico Pedia and is blood type A. Ikura's blog profile * She sometimes posts her own drawings of anime characters on her Instagram. Ikura's Instagram post External links * Blog * Old blog * Chinese blog * Twitter * Instagram * Vine * Twitcasting * Simplog * Gree * Candy * Weibo Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite